There's Something Between Us
by i-love-thesauri
Summary: Just exploring the relationship between Mark and Juno. Starts from basement scene. Rated T for now. May change later. First story, so play nice :D Juno/Mark. R
1. There's something between us

"I feel like there's something between us," Mark laughs, attempting to conceal the true meaning of his statement. Since their first meeting, he can't stop thinking about the girl he is dancing with, "so…for a girl that doesn't go to dances, you're going alright."

"Maybe you're just a _great_ teacher," Juno says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey, you ever see that chick again? Cynthia?"

"Uh, no, I didn't. I heard she's got kids or something. I don't really think about it all too much. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know. I mean, I'm a junior. I dunno if I'm going to see my friends in ten years time. And I guess I'd miss Paulie." Juno placed her head on Mark's chest with a sigh, thinking.

He was thinking too. About Vanessa, the baby. Most of all, about Juno. It wasn't right for him to think this way about a girl half his age, right? He thought back to the first day they met, where they shared their music. He could swear there was a look between them, too, before Vanessa interrupted their 'jam session'. "Paulie," he mumbled, realising that his thoughts were useless. There were guys her own age for her.

"Yeah, Paulie. You know, weird best friend? Father of the 'bump'. I just wanna know if we're going to stay friends."

"Friends?" Juno pulled away from him, nodding, before resuming her previous position in his arms. "I figured you two would, you know…get together"

"Me and Paulie? Nah, he isn't my type."

"Who is your type then?" Mark asked, pulling away to look into her eyes, searching for something, though he didn't know what.

"Well, I don't know…" She blushed, "I've been thinking about this guy lately…I can't stop. I'm not the kind of girl that lies on my bed and daydreams, but that's what I've been doing…" Juno rambled before looking into his eyes, noticing a smile forming on his face.

"This guy, the one you can't stop thinking about, care to tell me about him?" Mark grinned, flirting sounds in his voice.

"Well, he's about this tall," she motioned with her hand around the same height as Mark, "he has an amazing music collection. And, he's an awesome dancer," she smiled, looking up at him.

Tension filled the air, as the sounds of the music they were dancing to died out, and they could feel how close they were to each other. The garage door began to open; Vanessa was home. Mark was so close…


	2. Damn it!

"Damn it! Uh, we'd better, you know, get back upstairs."

"Yeah. You don't want your _wife_ to find out that you're listening to all your old music."

"My music is not old. And thank you very much, but this is your CD!" They started walking up the stairs, Mark's hand resting on the small of Juno's back.

Vanessa called "Mark! Are you home?" from the kitchen. Juno grinned at him, whispering "shhhhh".

"MARK! Where are you?!"

"Oh sorry, Vanessa. Didn't hear you. We were just jamming in the basement."

"Jamming?" Vanessa gave him a 'what have I told you' look, "Aren't you meant to be working?" she questioned, before noticing Juno. "Oh, hi Juno. How are you?"

"Hey Ness. I am gr-eat. Really. Like, except for wanting to barf whenever I smell cafeteria food…"

"Like cravings?"

"Nah, I think I've always done that." Mark laughed at her comment. "Soooo Ness, what's with all the stuff? Baby shopping again?"

"Yes, Juno." Plastered on her face was a polite smile that made Juno want to gag more than listening to Steve Rendazo. "'What to Expect' says that it's important for mothers to…"

"Yeah, shop. You told me last time." Juno interrupted.

"Don't forget the dessert coloured paint. It would be better if it was flavoured" Mark whispered into Juno's ear, a grin spreading over their faces. Vanessa gave him a disapproving look, causing him to look away.

"Juno, aren't you meant to be at school?"

"Nah, had another appointment today. Cautionary whale one, chemistry ze-ro" she said, smiling.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I have to get to work now; big meeting. I'll see you when I get home, okay hun?" Vanessa asked Mark with a quick kiss.

"Uh, yeah. See you later." He answered. She walked out of the kitchen and they heard the door close moments later. Turning, Mark asked Juno, "so, where were we?"


End file.
